Modern aircraft include various flight control surfaces that allow a pilot to adjust and control the aircraft's flight attitude. Control surfaces are movably connected to the aircraft (e.g., to the wing). Movement (e.g., up/down or left/right movement) of the flight control surfaces may control, for example, the speed, lift, roll, pitch, and/or yaw of the aircraft. Movement (e.g., up/down or left/right movement) of the flight control surfaces may control, for example, fuel consumption of the aircraft by adjusting the wing for an optimal coefficient of drag.
Typically, an actuation mechanism (e.g., an electromechanical or hydraulic actuator) is operably coupled to the control surface to control the movement of the control surface. However, a failure of the primary actuation mechanism may lead to free movement of the control surface of the aircraft. Free movement of the control surface may create uncontrollable flight conditions that could lead to a potentially catastrophic event.
One solution to prevent potential actuation mechanism failure leading to freely moving control surfaces may include providing one or more additional (e.g., dual) actuators coupled to the control surface. However, adding additional actuators may increase the weight of the aircraft and the complexity of the control surface systems. Another solution may include providing additional stiffness to the actuation mechanisms (e.g., connecting rods). However, stiffening the actuation mechanism may increase the load demand leading to increased actuator size and system power demands. Furthermore, the limited space available may present problems in the implementation of either solution.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of flight control surfaces and, more particularly, to the arrestment of freely moving flight control surfaces.